A swimming pool is a man-made opening (generally below ground level) or container (generally above ground level) filled with water intended for swimming or water-based recreation. Chemical disinfectants such as chlorine, bromine or mineral sanitizers, and additional filters are often used in swimming pools to control the growth and spread of bacteria, viruses, algae and insect larvae. However, such chemicals do not completely prevent the growth and spread of these environmental constituents. Moreover, such chemicals cannot control the accumulation of leaves and other natural debris, which collects in pools on a regular basis (assuming vegetation in or around the pool). As such, pool cleaning and/or maintenance equipment is often used on a regular basis to maintenance swimming pools.
Many swimming pool owners use automatic cleaners, however, basic pool cleaning equipment is often still required. For example, a telescopic pole, a skim net, pool brushes and a test kit are considered a “must” for any pool owner. Telescopic poles usually extend and then twist lock in place. Most telescopic poles have two holes at the distal end which are designed to accept a wide range of accessories.
One of the most overlooked maintenance steps of pool care is brushing. Swimming pools should be brushed at least once per week. Brushing removes algae and other films and dirt on pool walls and pool floors that generally cannot be removed by vacuuming or by chemical treatment. A weekly brushing may avoid “slimy” walls and slick film that is common with pools and spas. However, brushing is very labor intensive and time consuming.
Consequently, a pool cleaning device which alleviates the disadvantages of prior art devices is needed.